The Purple Song
by Dantheman420
Summary: Mike Charity (Main character heh) was an ordinary student, until one day he sold his soul for an introvert's sweet smile. Yuri X MC Series This series takes place in an alternate universe where Monika isn't a meanie and Sayori isn't depressed.
1. The Pet

You're more anxious than usual, despite having gone there countless times over the span of you educational endeavors. But the fear's still alive and kicking, with every second closer to 3:30 getting increasingly more intense and suspensful.

 _Will they be worried that i'm not there?_

 _Can I make it there in time?_

 _Will she even like it?_

Thoughts like those are jumping in and out of your mind. The pressure's on, the time is now, _WHY IS THIS CLASSROOM SO HOT?_

As if on cue, you hear that familiar ring of the bell, which for some reason brings fear despite wanting to leave just a few moments ago. Now you actually have to move. The place is right down the street, but her house is far from the school, so you'll have to move fast.

You pack up your stuff and speedwalk down the halls. You plan out your path in your head, finding the most efficient way of dodging oncoming students. The exit is near and you satisfyingly swing open the doors. You've got a good pace so far, taking any shorcuts, be them small or large, every second counts.

The store enters your vision, and you practically sprint into the store and immediately start browing. Something catches your eye. It's a small, white, fluffy, and incredibly adorable pomeranian sitting on a blanket covered with little flowers. It's no surprise it reminded you of Yuri. Well, maybe not the small and fluffy part. Yuri was taller than you and the others by a long shot.

"I'll take this one." You say to the person over the counter. "That'll be two hundred dollars, sir." The cheery shopkeep stated. It was the middle of January, so you still had some Christmas money saved, so why not spend it on a good friend? We all know that's not how you truly thought of her, but you both weren't ready to admit your true feelings. You hand over the moolah and march out the door with the little cotton ball.

Quiet suburban areas were perfect for a dog to walk around all day long, and Yuri seemed kind enough to take... Oh no. You forgot to buy a leash! It would be incredibly rude to buy a dog for someone and then force them to buy a leash for said dog.

There was five minutes left before the party started. The mini panic attack in your head was to much to handle. You run at light speed back to the store and almost trip over yourself. You charge the door and maneuver throughout the aisles and slide around at the sharp turns.

"Keep the change!" You yell, leash in hand whilst throwing twenty bucks on the counter. Grabbing your phone, the time reads 3:29.

 _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

You scream in your head, somehow running faster than before. Yuri's house is literally right around the corner, so you stop to take a breath. To make matters worse, you come across another hurdle. You didn't wrap the friggin' thing!

C'mon, think! You've written so many clever poems before, and of course this is the time when you can't improvise.

You stare at the dog for what seems like hours, trying to think of a way around this. Then you re-discover the blanket it's been sitting on. _That's it!_

With the blanket mostly covering the cage, you take a deep breath and sigh out of relief. One foot at a time, you knock on the door.

"Hello?" A familiar face asks. "Hey Yuri! Happy birthday!" You say between breaths.

Yuri pauses for a moment. "U-Um, thank you, but the party doesn't start untill four-thirty I'm afraid."

 _You've gotta be joking._

After all that stress and anticipation too...

"O-oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I must've misheard." You manage to spurt out that turd of an excuse. "Oh that's really no problem at all." Yuri gives that same adorable, innocent smile that could bring anyone to their knees.

You two say your temporary good-byes and head back home.

On your way home, you ponder why you liked her so much. Yuri was indeed beautiful. Her pretty purple hair, her gorgeous eyes, her lips. Everything came together to create an adorable ball of geniune sexyness. You take a detour to the "dirty" part of your mind. A picture of Yuri in a VERY revealing outfit pops into your head. A crop top and short shorts. That's what I'm talkin' 'bout.

Woah. That's kinda creepy you would ever think about someone in such a suggestive manner. Forcing those images out of your head, you open the door and plop on your bed. The dog recaptures your attention. You decide it would be best to feed the thing and get some food for Yuri. You grab your wallet and keys and head to the pet store for what feels like the millionth time.

4:20 (heh) PM

It's almost time. With the dog wrapped nicely in a box, (spacious and with plenty of air holes don't call peta) You walk over to Sayori's house and invite her to walk with you.

"So, what'd you get her?" Sayori asks about 20 feet from her house. "Uh.. I-I got her..." You don't trust Sayori enough to tell her you got Yuri such an expensive and valuable gift. She'd probably tell her the moment you got in the door. It's also embarrassing that you spent so much money on her. As if it wasn't already obvious you liked her.

"I got her nothing too-too big." The dog was teenie, so you were only half-lying. "Well I got her a nice candle set! Shows you how much I care!" Sayori playfully pushes you. "Can i see them?" They were in a bag, so you could look at them easily. "Sayori." "Yeah?" You give her an unamused look as she puts on a nervous smile.

"These are the exact same candles in your kitchen." Sayori puffs out her cheeks and touches her fingers together. "I forgot, okay? I had no idea what to buy her, and ran outta time. At least I got her something instead of showing up and not having anything!"

You let out a sigh. Sayori quickly jumps back into her good mood. "Ooooh~ I'm so excited! We get to see all our friends again!" You decide to respond instead of causing a potential stretch of awkward silence. "Y-yeah... I can't w-wait...!" _Oh god. If I show up with an expensive pet like a dog, the other girls'll hate me! They'll think I'm trying to make them look bad!_

You involuntarily place a look of worry on your face. "U-um, Mike?" Sayori notices your scared expression. "Are you alright? If you're hiding something you better tell me!" _Damnit._ "N-no! I'm just... thinking...?" "Mike, I don't know how dumb you think I am, but I **Know** there's something you're not telling me!" _Have you ever been in a situation where you wish you could just teleport out of it?_ "Look, you're right Sayori. There's something wrong. But once we get to the party, you'll figure it out."

Sayori's frown turns to a cute grin after a few seconds. "You like her don't ya?" Sayori says in a very giddy way. "W-what?! N-no! I...I mean..." Sayori's grin grows bigger. "Ehehe~ I knew it!" Jeez. Way to rub it in.

The wait is over. You two arrive at the door. Sayori knocks on the door in a rude and lowd fashion, but being Sayori, she thinks she did nothing wrong. "H-hello?" Your mood immediately increase. "Hi! Happy birthday!" _Again._ You both congratulate Yuri at the same time. "Thank you. P-please come in." Yuri says and invites you inside. You both slide off your shoes and pick a seat on the couches in the living room.

Placing the present between your legs, you wonder where Yuri went off to. As if on que, she comes out with a plate of teacups and a teapot. "P-please take as much as you would like." She smiles and Sayori then at you, slightly more enthusiastically.

"Darn she's cute." You whisper, not focusing on keeping that in your head. You look over in panic at Sayori, hoping she didn't hear. Phew. She's for some reason entranced by a documentary on crocodiles currently playing on Yuri's television. "Ooooh~ they're kinda spooky!" You literally facepalm at Sayori's current childish distraction.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock!**_

"O-oh no. Could one of you get that please, sorry." Yuri yells from in the kitchen. Sayori's still fixated on National Geographic, so you decide to answer the door. "Hey." Natsuki says bluntly and kind of rudely. "Uh hey, Yuri's busy right now, so you can come in and take a seat." "Alright. Thanks." Natsuki places her present on the coffee table and steals your spot on the couch.

 _Ugh._

You turn your head and greet Monika and she's a bit more polite with her entrance.

You decide to not sit down and go check on Yuri.

"Hey." Yuri jumps. "Ah! Oh my, y-you scared me." Yuri stutters. She's set down two aprins on some empty space on the counter. She appears to be getting ready for some baking. "Need any help with... Anything?" "U-um, no I think I've got everything under control... B-but! If you'd like to assist me, I'd greatly appreciate it." She gives you a sweet smile.

"W-well, what do... Can..." _DAMNIT BRAIN, MAKE WORDS!_ You clear your throat. "What can I help with?" She clears her throat aswell. "I-I've been setting up to do some baking with Natsuki. But I've got essentially all I need... B-but, w-we can do something else if you'd like." Your face lights up, as you subconciously travel the dark part of your mind again. "I-I mean, you can help tidy up, or put up some decorations! We can do it together if you'd like that."

"I'd like doing anything with you." _WHY?! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!_ Yuri's face lights up as well. "I...I..." _You fffffucked up bad this time, me._ "I have to go to the bathroom!" Yuri storms down the hall and upstairs. You do a walk of shame back to the living room and take a seat on the couch apart from the others. _Dumb Natsuki, stole my seat._ The girls are talking amongst themselves.

Yuri comes back down with an extremely worried look on her face. "M-Mike?" Yuri says in a very wavy voice. She takes a deep breath. "Could I talk with you in the kitchen for a moment, please?" You look to the others, and they're as shocked as you are. "What did you do now?" Natsuki asks. "I actually don't know." You give a fake laugh. You know exactly what you did.

"Ooooh~ I know what's going on!" Sayori takes a jab at you. "Shh!" You put a finger to your lips. Sayori grins. You get up and follow Yuri to the kitchen. Yuri slowly turns around and takes a deep breath.

"A-about what you said earlier..." Her breathing turns erratic. "I like doing things with you too..." She steps closer a bit. "I really like hanging out with you in general..." You involuntarily step forward as well. "I just like looking at you." You two are about an inch away from touching. "I lo-"

"No way!" You two are interrupted by Natsuki yelling in the other room. You both walk out into the living room. Monika and Natsuki turn their heads and look at you both.. "Uh oh, busted." Sayori says. "S-she's lying!" You butt in. "W-what's happening?" Yuri asks nervously. "You know what, Yuri." Natsuki smiles.

 _Ooooh, Sayori's gonna get a stern talking to._

"T-there's no way! I don't like..." You struggle to think a way out of this. "L-lets just open presents and get off topic." Natsuki rolls her eyes and grins, Monika giggles and Sayori looks guilty, but is still smiling.

Monika starts off with her gift. It's a nice yellow turtleneck sweater that really compliments her hair. "Oh my this is beautiful, Thank you so much, Monika." Monika smiles sweetly.

Sayori's up next. She looks really pleased by the candles. "How did you know I liked candles so much? They really help me calm down when I'm stressed or annoyed. Thank you, Sayori." Sayori smiles. "Yeah, they cost her virtually nothing too." You say. Sayori looks grumpy now.

Natsuki's proudly pulls out her present and hands it to Yuri. It's a pink, stuffed teddy bear. Natsuki put a flower on it's head to make it cuter. "Oh my, this is so cute. Thank you Natsuki." Natsuki grins. "It's nice right? Figured you needed something cute."

Here it is. No goin' back. She slowly unwraps the box. The moment she opens the box, her eyes light up immediately. "N-no way. T-thats..." Yuri's lip quivers. "It's amazing!" She picks up the pup and all the other girls squeal with excitement. "Sayori was telling the truth! You do like her don'tcha?!" Natsuki yells. "M-maybe... a little..." You look away and smile.

"Thank you so, so much, Mike. You really didn't have to get this for me." Yuri hugs the dog. "This is the happiest I've ever been." She walks over and hugs you. Your face lights up. "Nah, no problem. It cost like 100 bucks, so it was practically a steal." You felt your wallet hurt as you lied about the price. "It's still wonderful." Yuri thanks you again.

The day flies by. Natsuki and Yuri are baking cookies and you, Monika and Sayori spend time talking and paying attention to Yuri's new fluffy friend. Monika brings out the cake and you all spend the rest of the day joking, and just having fun.

7:00 PM

Natsuki and Monika have left, and you and Sayori are ready to walk home.

"W-wait!" Yuri interrupts you two at the door. "C-can... I want to talk to Mike for a minute." Sayori pats you on the shoulder. "Have fun you two!" She whisper to you as she heads out. As soon as the door closes, Yuri pins you up against the wall. "Mike, I love you!" Yuri says unexpectedly. In shock, you studder. "I-I... Wha-" Yuri's lips brush against yours. The panic in you wants to push her off, but your instincts tell you this is right.

You wrap your arms around Yuri and kiss for about 5 seconds.

 _Dear god, yes._

This is so hot, Yuri's warmth feels so cozy. She finally releases. "O-oh my god, what have I done?! I came on too strong, are you okay? You probably hate me no-" You pin her against the wall and kiss her once more. "G-guess not." She says after you release. "You're the prettiest girl in the world, Yuri." She blushes. "You're the most handsome man in the world." You two kiss again. After a couple of minutes, you take a seat on the couch.

You were so happy that you finally can express you love to her. It really took it out of you actually. After several more smooches, you decide you will definitely come back again. It was about 7:30 now, and you were tired. "Happy birthday Yuri, I hope it was a good one." Yuri kisses you once more. "The best I've ever had. Come over whenever you like." She winks at you.

You two say goodbye and head back home.

"Well, well, well. Hope you guys had fun~" You turn around to see Sayori, making fun of you. "We just talked for a bit." You lie. "For half an hour? I'm not as dumb as I look bub!"

Sayori smiles. "Ehehe~ I had fun though, see you tomorrow, Mike!" Sayori says as she walks back to her house. You open the door and plop onto your bed

THE END

for now...


	2. Poem Panic

_Ugh._

The old familiar sound of your alarm going off brings you into an awake but not quite cognitive state. After minutes of rolling around in bed, you let out an exaggerated sigh and push off the covers.

You starred at yourself in the mirror for a few seconds, questioning if your education was really worth it, and if you could just say "screw it" and go back to sleep. Inconsistent thoughts flooded your mind, not fully awake yet.

 _How do dogs talk to each other?_

 _Why do feet smell but noses run?_

 _What can I make for dinner today?_

Shaking off the crazy, you make your way to the front door and head to school, not before greeting Sayori and making small talk on the way. Something wasn't right. You feel as if something big happened yesterday, something important. It wasn't about Sayori, or the club, or the other club members, maybe. Whatever it was, it was definitely... important?

"Sayori?" You ask. "What's up Mike?" Sayori says cheerfully. "Did... Did me and Yuri do something yesterday?" Sayori grins. "I dunno, you tell me~" She teases. At least she's in a good mood.

You shake off the question and continue the walk to school, Sayori smiling all the way. Just seeing her so happy made you happy, even if she really had no reason to be that way. It's like she couldn't even get sad or something.

It's not long before you reach the school and part ways, the chance of having the same classes were pretty slim. The day goes by in a flash, most likely because you had your mind occupied on what happened yesterday. You started putting the pieces together and had a better idea about what went down.

 _ **RING!**_

The final bell of the day sounded it's aggresive but soothing alarm, signifying another day of hell was over.

You take a deep breath. Even though you've been there a thousand times, it's still hard getting used to talking to people other than Sayori everyday. You fling open the door and immediately remember what you did yesterday. The sudden rush of emotion hit you like a bus and your face turned red. She's staring right at you, blushing also with a smile hidden behind her book.

You nervously take a seat next to her, not saying a word. Her smile and blush grows bigger, and proceeds to hide it even more. You look to your right. Sayori's whispering in Natsuki's ear, and they both laugh at something.

You swallow. "U-uh... hey." Yuri shyly puts her book down. "H-hi..." You hear a giggle from Sayori and Natsuki. "A-about yesterday... I'm g-glad it happened." Yuri forces herself to say. "I...I apologize if I came on too strongly, I just felt that it was the right thing to do in the moment." She adds.

 _Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!_

"H-hey, Don't worry. I-I thought it was kinda h-hot how blunt your were."

 _Crap._

Yuri shoves her book in her face. The room gets warmer.

"S-sorry." She looks over her book and at you. "It's alright." She whispers. "Sorry if I made you think you upset me."

...

"S-so, would you like to continue reading?" She gives you a smile. "I would like that." You answer. You push your desks together, and get back into your previous reading position. The experience is enhanced this time. Just being near Yuri could improve your move in a heartbeat. She was so nice and understanding.

 _Not to mention she's hot as hell._

Now you really couldn't focus. Her body was so warm, your shoulders were touching. It doesn't seem like she was focused either. Her cheeks were red, same as yours. She takes a breath

"U-um, I-I feel weird today. I...I can't focus on the story for s-some reason." You chuckle. "Y-yeah. Me too." She turns her head toward you. "I can't shake this feeling. I-I want to be with you forever." She gives an adorable smile. You smile back. "I can't say I disagree." You both lean forward.

"I-I want to... I want-"

"Okay, Everyone!" Monika cuts her off, making you both jump. "I think it's about that time. Get out your poems, and start sharing. I look forward to everyone's creations!" You push your chair out and head to Sayori first.

"Hi Mike! I can't wait for you to read my poem. I worked real hard on it." She hands you her poem with a smile.

The Ball

In the sky comes the light

It also gives us day and night

The ball outside me loves to show

But inside it sits quite low

A little raincloud washes away

The ball of light that lets me play

To make me feel very sad

In a time when fun should be had

It's very hard but you musn't forget

For this goal that you have set

You must persist through thick and thin

And the light will come out again.

"It's about a girl in high school who's depressed but determined to get better. I worked really hard on it!" You hand her back the poem. "I really like it Sayori. It gives me confidence." She smiles. "Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!" You hand her your poem. After a minute of reading, she gives her opinion.

"Oooh~ This is kinda spooky. I think Yuri would love this." She hands it back. "Thanks." She gives you a toothy smile.

"A-alright, lets start with the things I don't like!" Natsuki says nervously. "..." _Umm..._ "Well?" She looks mad. "I-I think it's too...serious...?" She hands the poem back to you. "Well, let me see yours and it's going to be a bit too cute." She grunts. "H-here."

You don't even read it. "Yeah. Don't like it. You can have it back now." Her eyebrows lower. "G-go away!"

Monika's second to last. "Hi, Mike! I kinda rushed my poem, so it's probably not as good as yours." She smiles sweetly. "Don't say that. I've seen your poems, and I think they're pretty good. Even if I don't understand what they mean half the time." She averts her eyes. "I don't think anyone could ever understand. They come from the heart."

 _Huh?_

Shaking off that thought, you hand her your poem. A minute goes by. "Ha. I knew it." You raise an eyebrow. "Know what?" She gives you a sassy look. "This puts the final nail in the coffin. You like her, don't cha? It's fine Mike." She pauses. "I think it's cute you'd go out of your way to write something like this for a girl."

Your speech is halted. She found out you obvious and in no way noticable secret.

She laughs. "Anyway, here's mine."

Fight _and_ Flight

How often do we try to fly?

Even though we may die

We can still try

Hopelessly to find

The day when we grow wings

When we no longer have to cling

We will finally wear that ring

And sing forever with that king.

You stare for a minute before handing it back. "Case in point, this poem." She giggles "See? You have to know me well to get my poems. Writing is talking to one's self and a coping mechanism for going through hard times." That last part stuck out as weird. What could Monika be going through right now? "Monika? Do you need to talk?" She smiles sadly. "...No. I'm fine!"

 _She wasn't._

Not wanting to be an annoyance, you go on to show Yuri your poem.

 _Saved the best for last!_

There she is, sitting at her desk, sunbeams hitting her face, enhancing her near perfect features. Just the thought of her made your face turn red. She looked locked in deep thought, not moving a muscle as she stared at the streets below.

"Hey, Yuri." She jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry." She clears her throat. "Hello. I assume you want to share poems now?" You give a gentle nod and smile. Taking a seat next to her, you hand her your poem. She spends about a minute reading it.

"...I...I love it." She smiles. "The choice of words, the subject matter, everything. I love the way the words flow together seamlessly, with no hint of force either. It's wonderfull." She gives a thumbs up. "I...I feel slightly intimidated, and wish to make something as good as this one day." You are utterly flattered.

 _It CAN'T be that good._

"I think you're overestimating me, Yuri. It's not THAT good." She looks offended you would say that. "I think it is lovely." You can't help but avert your eyes and smile. "Thanks." You say while trying to hide your blush.

"Here's mine. I hope you like it." She hands you her poem gently, and gives you a big smile.

Poison

Love is like a cold

It can infect two or more people.

And once they catch a strong enough version of the virus

There is no treatment,

But if you like being sick,

Then there is no need for treatment.

It appears I've been poisoned.

I've never been happy to feel ill before,

And quite frankly, I never want to get better.

"Aww, this is so sweet." Yuri smiles. "Thank you very much Mike." You grin. "I think i get the symbolism, too." You wink at Yuri and her face turns red. "U-uh that's..." She can't talk. Hehe. It was kinda fun teasing her like that. She puts her face in her book, but you can't stop there. Leaning over you run your hand up her desk and whisper in her ear.

"It looks like we're sick together." She literally makes a small squeal for she can't hold her embarrasment. "I have to use the bathroom!" She says, and pushes her chair out. You can't help but giggle at how cute she is when she's flustered.

Ah well, teases aside, your stomach starts to hurt. Maybe you should go to the bathroom. You head out the door and turn the corner. As you reach the door to get in the bathroom, you get a worse feeling.

 _The air's getting thin._

You hear someone moan. It sounded familiar...?

 _Umm..._

You make your way to the corner, walking slowly as to not give away your presence.

A sharp inhale catches you full attention, like someone sucking the air through their teeth. This didn't sound good. You're one step away from turning the other corner.

 _Please god don't have someone dying around the corner._

You poke your head out.

"Yur-"

You feel something hit your face. Everything is dark. There's...Two things? One to the left and one to the right of your head.

 _Oh god please be what I think it is._

Well I'll be a monkey's uncle.

Without warning, you feel something push you away and scream at you. Turns out you were at the perfect height when turning the corner.

"W-what're you doing?!" Yuri yells at you. "Y-y-you..." It's up to you to save this situation. "I-I didn't mean too! I was j-just looking for you and, well... That happened."

Well would you look at that. You've stumped science and found a way to turn into a tomato. Just bump into a girl's chest, and you're good to go!

Wow. I don't think Yuri's been this mad before. It was kinda cute to see her get mad. Her frown slowly turns to a smile. She laughs quietly. "You're cute when you get flustered." She says suggestively. She takes a step toward you.

"Y-know, Mike. I've been thinking about what you said earlier."

She takes another step and gives you a kiss on the lips.

"I should start getting bolder. Infact, cause I like you so much..." She pulls you right into her chest for a moment.

"Jesus, what happened to him?" Monika asks, concerned. "O-oh, he _fell._ " Nice save, Yuri. "Jeez, It must've been bad to have his nose plugged." Two stained red paper towels stuck out of your nose. The lack of blood put you in an incoherent stupor. A permanent smile engraved on your face.

Sayori, being as oblivious as ever, makes an announcement.

"Hey guys, do you wanna hang out on the weekend?" Everyone turns toward her. "I would, I've got nothing else to do." Monika responds. "Why? Don't you have stuff to do on weekends?" Natsuki questions. "Nope! I'm usually by myself on the weekends, so I thought we could all do something together." Sayori answers. "Well, I guess we could do something. What did you have in mind?" Natsuki asks. Sayori practically screams. "A sleepover!"

THE END of chapter 2

Grab your popcorn, cause it's movie night at Sayori's!

Maybe some privacy too, cause chapter 3 is when it gets really spicy between Mike and Yuri ;)


	3. The Sleepover

" _What the heck have I gotten myself into?!"_ Yuri was in shock as her dog pulled her down the street at breakneck speeds. Yuri was never a fast walker, so the dog nearly knocked her off her feet. Out of nowhere, the dog made a sudden stop at a fire hydrant, and sent Yuri about a foot forward. The dog took its time doing its business, and as Yuri caught her breath, The dog took off again and continued it's sprint down the street.

She thought taking care of a pet would be difficult, but she didn't expect it to be constantly on the move like this. She was kinda having fun though. She liked having to stay on her toes. The challenge was motivational, I guess. No matter how much Yuri struggled to keep up, she didn't want to let the little pup down.

Pushing forward through thick and thin, Yuri managed to conserve her energy to finish her marathon with the dog. It moseyed up the stairs of Yuri's porch and slumped against the wall beside the door. Yuri grabs her keys and fiddles with the lock. The dog is still sitting outside by the time Yuri's got her shoes off.

"I'm not going to pick you up, you know." She says, peeking her head outside, giving the dog a stern look. She figured the dog would follow her inside, but It seems perfectly content out there.

 _Ding Dong!_

The sudden ring that echoed through the house was irritating. But alas, you managed to find the strength to mosey on over to the door. The fresh air hit your face as you flung it open.

"Hey, Mike! How you doin'?" Sayori screamed. You jump back in surprise. "Jesus Christ, Sayori! You almost gave me a heart attack." You laugh nervously. "Heh heh. Sorry." Sayori touches her fingers together. "Um, yeah! I just wanted to... Um..."

 _Well...?_

"Oh! Right. I wanted to remind you about the sleepover at my place we're having." Why would she tell you that? It would be really weird if a boy came over to a girl's sleepover, right? "Ok? You four have fun, I guess. Is that all you came over for?" Sayori looks confused. She counts something with her fingers.

"B-but, There's gonna be five people there. The girls, me, and you. I don't think anyone's gonna be missing."

You clearly missed some sort of memo here.

"W-wait, what? I don't remember you inviting me to a sleepover. E-even if you did, I'm not going to a girl's sleepover. That's, kinda creepy, wouldn't you say?"

Sayori looks puzzled again, but then she gets a devilsh grin on her face.

 _Uh oh. You know that look. That's the look she gets when she comes up with something evil._

"Mike, you know Yuri's gonna be there too, right?" Her grin grows wider as you remember that ALL the girls are gonna be there. You also realize what she's done. She's using the fact that Yuri's gonna be there to her advantage. That's the only way she'd get you to come over, and you both know that.

An offer that was impossible to pass up. Typical Sayori. She always finds a way to make you give her what she wants.

"I mean, that is a very enticing offer. Welp, I suppose it's settled. I'll come over if it makes you happy, too."

Sayori jumps with joy. "Yay! Thank you, Mike!" Sayori gives you a hug and skips back to her house. She gets interrupted by some clouds in the sky. "Oooh! A shark!" Your palm meets your face in a matter of milliseconds. Almost broke the sound barrier with that one. You giggle and head back inside.

A sleepover, huh? That could be fun. It's not like you had anything else to do. With your parents at work on the weekends, you had the whole days to yourself, and the didn't even come back until seven or so. Welp, time to do what every teenager does when they're home alone. Mastu- get dinner ready.

The smell of fresh meat and vegetables filled the air, giving the house a nice, natural scent. Your plate consisted of some broccoli, potatoes and a big porkchop. A meal fit for a king... Is what you wished you had instead of pizza, but screw cooking, right? To much time and effort.

After stuffing yourself with three slices of the cheesy goodness, you headed upstairs and took a shower, got dressed, and waited to head over to Sayori's place.

 _Shit._

 _SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU WHEN TO COME OVER!_

"Oh my god, Sayori. You're going to be the death of me." You thought to yourself.

Out of pure panic, you leave a note for your parents telling them where you are, and got your keys and rushed out the house. Making your way across the street, which was convenient, seeing as Sayori's house was literally right across the street from yours, you walk up the steps and knock on the door.

It flings open quick, and something yanks you inside. It scared the shit outta you, but you calmed down once you realized who pulled you in. "Jesus, Sayori. Almost pissed myself 'cause of you." She lets go of you and laughs "Ehehe~ I got you good! You're just on time." You catch your breath and bring up that subject. "Yeah, speaking of which, you kinda forgot to tell me when I was supposed to get here, so I came over to ask."

Sayori, realizing her mistake, apologizes profusely. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Mike. I could've sworn I told you when to get here." That begs the question however, did she remember to tell the others when to get here?

Sayori freezes on the spot.

 _God damn it, Sayori._

She just laughs. How was it possible for someone to be this clumsy? You just sigh and text Yuri and the others about what Sayori did, or rather, forgot to do, and proceed to help her prepare for the sleepover. She's got an array of snacks laid out on a coffee table in front of her TV, Drinks are lined up on her counter, but the thing that's really out of place is the...Birthday decorations? She has banners and balloons strewn across her house.

It may be atypical of a sleepover setting, but it feels...Right? It's very...'Sayori' if that makes sense.

About 10 minutes or so after you two set up the house and made small talk, there's a knock at the door. "Oooh! I bet that's them!" Sayori skips over to the entrance in her happy-go-lucky manner and flings open the door. "Hi! I'm so glad you could make it." The person also greets Sayori and comes in.

There she was, The sunlight shining through her beautiful violet hair, her gorgeous eyes, that amazing figure. Everything about Yuri was virtually flawless. You were not worthy of having a girlfriend that hot.

 _Don't even get me started on her melons, either._

The watermelons Sayori had cut and laid out for the guests, of course.

Yuri had also brought over some candles for the sleepover, but seemed to regret that decision once she arrived. "Oooh~ Candles! What're they for, Yuri?" Sayori asked. "U-um, I know it's a bit... Rude, but I thought some candles would set a calm mood for our sleepover." Yuri said timidly. Sayori tilts her head in confusion. "No! No, that's not rude at all. I'm kinda glad you're becoming a bit more bold."

Why did Sayori wink at you? It's like Yuri did something _bold_ yesterday, or something.

Whatever. Probably just teasing you. "Here. I'll take these for later and you can go sit with Mike over there." Sayori giggles. Yuri heads toward you and takes a seat. "H-hi Mike." Yuri says. She's obviously hung up about something. "Hey, what's up, Yuri." A moment goes by without saying a word. "Y-you okay, Yuri? Somethin' bugging you?" She jumps. "N-no, I'm... Not fine. It's about yesterday. I'm sorry that I came on so strong."

 _Okay, time to get to the bottom of this._

"What? What did you do?" Yuri looks slightly shocked. "Y-you don't remember what I did?" Not much. "No, I remember going to find you in the hall, but woke up at my desk with toilet paper in my nose. I think I just fell asleep and hit my head or something." She giggles. "I-I don't know if I should tell you or not..."

"Yuri, no matter what you did could make me think bad of you. You put to much pressure on yourself. Please tell me. I won't be mad." She takes a deep breath and spills the beans.

"Oh, so that's why I don't remember anything. I thought it would be a lot worse." You jolt closer to her. "Infact, I wish I remembered that happening, it being so hot and all." You whisper in her ear.

Dear god, she's turned into a tomato! Her face is so red you could mistake her as one, anyway. She calms down takes a deep breath and laughs. She turns toward you and pushes you on your back and arches over you. Another laugh comes from her.

"You know, it's kinda funny how you have no problem embarrassing me, yet when it comes to me, all I have to do is look at you suggestively and you go red faced."

She puts her face right near yours. "Why stop here, though?" She says quietly. Her lips meet yours and something startles you. You push her off. "O-oh my goodness! I-I did it again. Oh I'm so stupid, I'll never learn." She looks disappointed in herself. "Yuri, no. Look!" You gesture toward Natsuki and Monika standing the doorway. Yuri looks. "I-I-we-I mean...!" Monika and Natsuki just laugh.

"Hahaha! We got you, Yuri!" Natsuki teases. "What?" You ask, confused at what she's talking about. Natsuki laughs again. "She said that she didn't like you like _that,_ but this proves otherwise, wouldn't you say, Monika?" Monika pushes Natsuki playfully. "I think it's cute." Sayori rushes out and hugs Monika and Natsuki.

It was about 7 o'clock now, and the sun had almost fully set. You were at the window looking across the horizon of the suburbs. Yuri had noticed you staring outside while talking to the girls in the kitchen, and decided to come up to you. She holds her hands together and gives you a smile. You smile back. She looks outside as well.

She leans against you. You could feel the warmth of her face warming up your body and your heart. "I like this. So peaceful. Just us." Yuri says. "I could say the same." Dear god, she's just, and excuse my language, hecking adorable. Her eyes are glistening as they stare deep into yours, making your smile widen. She steps closer and you do the same. She grabs your hands and pulls you into a gentle kiss.

"I wish to be like this forever." Yuri says. "Wish granted." You say as you two smooch once more.

"Alright! It's about time we get this thing started!" Sayori exclaims as she skips over to the couch with a big bowl of popcorn. She flops onto the couch and the others and you follow. The couch is cramped, barely fitting all five of you, with Sayori smack dab in the middle and you next to Yuri.

You feel like a creep for looking, but the way she's squished between everyone has her... boobs sticking out. Forcing yourself to look away, you can feel your face getting warmer. After everyone's gotten comfortable, Sayori gets up and looks at some blu-rays beside the tv.

"Hmm. Should we watch a scary one or a drama first?" Sayori asks the girls and you. Everyone goes quiet, and was going to go with whatever the first person to talk chose. "Uh... Raise your hand for a drama! I guess." Natsuki and Monika raise their hands. "Okay, now who wants a spooky movie?"

You and Yuri raise your hands. "Oh, shoot. I guess it's up to me." Sayori laughs, acting as if she didn't care, but would probably get a little upset if she had to watch what she didn't want to.

Sayori sat in front of the tv for like a minute trying to decide which one she wanted to watch, even if it didn't matter, seeing as you were gonna watch both anyway. Sayori shrugs and pops the drama into the blu-ray player. 'Twilight Travels' it was called. It seemed like a ordinary tired and cheesy movie, based on the cover alone. It had two people, presumably lovers, sitting on a cliff infront of a sunset.

Could it be anymore cliche?

 _Ugh. If it makes Sayori happy, I guess._

It starts off with a man sitting at a desk, a very bland atmosphere, swivel chairs and staplers as far as the eye can see. He finishes up whatever he's doing and takes a smoke break. Obviously exhausted from pressing buttons, oh the humanity! How difficult it must be to type shit for eight hours. He stares at the clock with a tired expression.

 _It's been like five minutes and all we've gotten are establishing shots and this doofus moping around. I mean, I know it's supposed to be realistic but holy crap._

Suddenly his phone rings, thank god. He talks to presumably his wife about some trip or something. You sorta stopped paying attention and started looking over Sayori's interior decorating. She had alot of flowers placed on tables and a pot on the coffee table. She had pictures of her and her parents hanging up at different heights and some in frames on the tables.

The whole layout of Sayori's house gave off a very 'homey' vibe. The floral curtains and fluffy carpet made the entire place feel very cozy and welcoming. Sayori had a very definitive style with everything she did. She was happy and carefree, and her personality really reflects her colourful home.

Looking back in the hopes of something exciting happening, the man is shown walking down the street in a happy go lucky, carefree manner. How does anyone enjoy these movies? Nothing ever happens, and if anything semi-interesting occurs, it's probably been done a thousand times before. The thought of someone genuinely enjoying these movies drives you mad.

At least Yuri looks like she's having fun. She has a small smile on her face and is holding her hands together. She looks at you also and her smile grows a little bigger. A look that cute could lighten up even the darkest criminal's heart.

You start getting lost in your own mind, your eyes locked on her pretty purple hair, those mystical eyes, she was so perfect you couldn't look away. Her face starts turning slightly red. She caught you staring, you creep. Trying to prevent any further discomfort, if it were possible, you turn your head back to the tv.

The man was pulling down his pants and his wife was doing the same.

Jesus, Sayori. I think you picked the _wrong_ kind of drama.

You know whenever you're watching a movie with your parents and a sex scene comes on, and you pretend like you don't even know what sex is? That's right now. They started kissing and grabbing areas that I'm not sure I can describe without having to make this an M rated story.

A wave of relief and disgust wash over you because you weren't the one that flustered Yuri, and the fact you're basically watching porn with your girl friends. Sayori bursts into laughter and quickly gets up to turn the tv off. She giggles again and apologizes. "I'm sorry guys, I must've mixed up this movie with something else." Oh, so it's confirmed that Sayori has watched this before.

...

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

The idea of your best friend doing... _that_ was gross.

"How about we skip the drama for tonight?" You say, on the off chance you came across something like that again. "Pffft, I don't care." Sayori said, in a clearly fake way. Sayori was always fairly pouty when she didn't get her way. Like that stunt she tried to pull in the club, when she wanted you to buy her food, but once you figured out her plan, she got upset and called you a big meanie.

Natsuki's face was turned and still red from the embarrassing scene. She was definitely more pouty then Sayori however. She was always angry and uncooperative, yet usually hesitant and clearly insecure about things. Despite her cute appearance, she is a force to be reckoned with. Even though her punches would probably feel like a pillow being thrown at your arm, she's still somewhat intimidating.

Sayori gets the remote and pulls up the VOD menu and turns on a movie called "The Sculpter". "I don't have this one on a disc, but my parents got on demand a while ago." Sayori says.

It starts off with a massive group of teenagers at a house having a party, music blaring. Teenagers being dumb, sliding on pool tables, drinking from kegs upside down, and of course, breaking shit. The environment gave off a very disruptive vibe, and made you wonder how the neighbors felt. After about a minute of the antics, we cut to an outdoor scene with a single person in an in-ground pool with the backyard being encased with tall bushes.

A shadowy figure peaks out from behind the bushes with a tall weapon in his hands. The light from inside the house reveals himself and his long machete. He sneaks up behind the girl and holds her head under the water. The man could feel her muscles relaxing as she stopped struggling and the bubbles disappeared.

Natsuki's shivering. Scaredy cat. The man started to drag the girl out of the pool, leaving a trail of blood behind back into the woods. After a few more scenes of the party, A man is shown changing in the bathroom to go have a swim. He heads out and finds the red carpet leading into the forest. Ugh, can't any of these movies be original? He gets changed, a flashlight and NOT a weapon and heads into the woods. Oh, and he didn't tell anyone and is taking this completely upon himself.

"Wow, can't wait for him to die too." You say. Sayori and Yuri giggle. Sayori because she laughs at anything, and Yuri because she's probably seen over a thousand horror movies.

The forest is dark, trees everywhere. The main character is constantly tripping over roots and rocks and stuff. Traversing through the rugged terrain, he makes his way to a poorly made wood cabin.

Ugh, again with the already done crap.

He pushes forward with determination.

 _DWOOOOOOOOOO!_

Out of nowhere, ominous and creepy piano music starts playing. Monika gasps. Yuri is shocked. She must be into this movie.

The sound was off-key, high and low notes jumping back and forth, sometimes interrupting each other. Very rugged if that makes any sense, like the terrain. The man makes his way to the door, which was falling off it's hinges, and slowly opens it, as to not make any noise. What he finds in there made Natsuki scream.

Oh dear god, that's new. At least, something you haven't seen before. The man drops his flashlight and holds back a scream.

The walls were covered in blood, carcasses and corpses were sewn or taped together to create amalgamations of once living creatures. Natsuki holds her hands over her eyes. Yuri is inched closer to the tv. The murderer peers around the corner, spying on his next victim. The man vomits profusely and clenches his stomach. He pulls out his phone as the murderer charges out from within the shadows.

 _CRACK!_

"Aaaah!" Natsuki screams as the sound of thunder fills the room and everything goes dark. She clings to Monika for her life. "Oh, relax, it's just a blackout." Monika gets up and enters the next room as the power comes back on. Sayori flinches. "Oooow, I'm not used to the light yet. How did you run down to the breaker so fast?" Monika shrugs. "Guess I'm just fast." You know it was impossible for her to run that fast, but she was pretty athletic, so whateves.

 _Eww did i really just used "whateves" in my story? Ech._

Sayori looks over to the tv and pouts. "Aww, the satellite's out." Her stomach rumbles and fills the room as she rushes over to the counter and stuffs her face with watermelon. Yuri decides to light the candles she had brought. Sayori goes to the kitchen and pulls out a bottle. "Check this out, Mike." She says as she shows you the bottle.

It's a big thing o' beer. She tilts her head back and chugs the damn thing. "Yo, that's awesome!" Natsuki screams. Monika looks up and grabs the bottle, but it was too late. She moans. "Sayori, do you have any idea how irresponsible that was? Not to mention illegal." Sayori shoves Monika and sits in the middle of the room. She looks around at everyone. "What're you waiting for? Get down here!" Sayori demands. Everyone complies and sits in a circle.

You and Yuri's knees are touching, but neither of you move them away. Sayori throws the bottle to you. "Go on, spin it." You stutter. "W-what? Why?" She just laughs. "Do you not know what we're doing? It's called spin the bottl-" "No, I'm not doing this." Monika cuts in and Natsuki agrees. Sayori latches onto Monika and Natsuki's legs with her arms as they get up and pulls them both back down. "Y'all are bein' pussies! I'll go first if it calms you babies down." Sayori says with a slurred speech.

She grabs the bottle and spins it with full force. It lands on you.

 _Phew. Not bad so far._

You two used to kiss when you were little, not because you liked each other, hell, you didn't even know what love was. You did it just to show appreciation for each other. But now that you're both older, it was weird, but not so bad. Sayori laughs and scoots over and pecks you on the cheek. Natsuki makes a noise representing throwing up.

It was her turn now, and she landed on Monika. She repeats the noise and scoots over hesitantly. Neither of them looks enthused. The kiss is over in a flash and Natsuki wipes her tounge with her mouth.

Yuri's turn.

 _"Please god land on me again."_ You thought to yourself as the bottle spinned. The stars alligned and the bottle pointed to you. You open your mouth and mime using a spray bottle just to make her blush. Her lips touch yours as you lose track of everything around you and are engulfed by her warmth. You both pull away slowly and blush.

 _CLICK!_

Sayori quickly puts her phone away as you look at her.

You spin the bottle with full force and it lands on Monika. She seemed...Happy about this? She was holding back a smile the whole time the bottle was spinning. Like she knew it was gonna land on her. But, why would she be happy? You were _just_ friends, right? Oh well. It was over in a flash.

Monika also landed on you when she spun.

The room went around a few more times, everyone getting different people everytime, but Monika always landed on you. It was kind of boring, kissing the same person over and over, someone you didn't like that way either. Yuri landed on you sometimes, which was a nice alternative.

About ten minutes go by, and Sayori decides it's about time to get some rest. She was wasted, so it's no surprise she's so tired. Yuri had a cute purple sleeping bag with flowers on it. Sayori took the bed, and warned everyone of her bad snoring habits.

As soon as you were about to fall asleep, Yuri grabs your arm. She has her eyes closed, but looks quite distressed. She was having a nightmare. You instinctively pulled her in for an embrace and fell asleep with her in your arms. You will protect her at all costs.

At _ALL costs._


	4. The Formula

_W-what is that? It's annoying._

You reflexively slap away whatever was poking you, but it starts shaking you this time. You open your eyes and see Sayori smiling. "What do you want?" She laughs. "Hehe, you finally woke up, huh? You know we can't be late today." You grunt. "It's too early to wake up on a Sunday." She looks confused but then you realize that her and the others are all wearing their school uniforms. "It... It is Sunday, right?" ... "Shoot. Gimme a minute." You stretch and attempt to push the blanket off of you, but It won't move. It's caught on something. That something (or someone) is right beside you.

"Aaaahh!" You scoot away from Yuri, who was sleeping next to you and on top of a part of the blanket. "I-I swear, I didn't know she was t-there!" You blurt out. Yuri opens her eyes and juts back, hitting her head off of Sayori's bed. "Owww..." Natsuki helps Yuri up. "If you ever try something like that again, I'll kick you in the balls so hard you can forget about getting with her."

 _What's that supposed to mean...?_

"I wasn't trying to do anything! I have no idea how she got there! She must've rolled over or something." You were such a terrible liar. Even Sayori could see through the trick. "Hey! I know Mike, and he would never try anything like that! He may be a perv, but he's not that bad of a guy!"

 _I'm not sure whether to be grateful or offended._

Monika laughed, loving watching Sayori be oblivious to the situations she puts herself in. Natsuki reaches for your arm and pulls you and Yuri together. She has fire in her eyes. "Say sorry, you brat! Or I'll make you!" She juts forward, trying to make you flinch. "Haha, the chihuahua's angry!" Sayori laughs. She looks down at her phone and gasps. She rushes out the door and everyone follows, wanting to see what's up.

"Sayori! What's wrong?!" "We're gonna be late! It's 8:40 already! We got like 10 minutes!" Sayori doesn't look back.

 _Since when did she care about getting to school on time?_

Laughing to yourself, you hurry to keep up with everyone. Hopping the fence gates, you made it there a few minutes before class starts. Catching your breath, you ask the obvious question that's been on your mind. "Why did we sprint here? School is literally right down the street." Sayori laughs. "Monika's practicing for the talent show today, remember?" You tilt your head. "What talent show?" She laughs again. "There's a talent show tommorow! Are you that bad at listening?!" Natsuki jabs at you. You roll your eyes as you say goodbye and split up and head to your classes. Monika was, as previously mentioned, going to practice, Yuri and Sayori have first period together and Natsuki has class on the 3rd floor.

You were all alone to wander the halls. You've developed a good ability to tune out the loud conversations while walking down the halls. You liked being alone with your thoughts. It was just nice to reflect on life, and set goals for a new day. Maybe today you won't get in trouble at all, or you'll get a perfect score on that upcoming history test. With goals set in mind, you walk boldly to your first class. With your whole life ahead of you, you have to make the best of it!

Pushing open the door, you plop down on your seat next to your friend. "Yo. How's it going?" "Hey Akira. I'm feeling good today. No issues yet." You laugh. "So, how'd the sleepover go?" "W-what?! How... How did you know about that?" Akira laughs and pushes his glasses up. "I was in detention and I was about to leave, but I heard some chick yelling so I got curious and poked my head inside and saw you sitting there. She talked about having a sleepover. Lucky bastard."

 _Nosey_ _bastard._

"W-woah, I wouldn't say lucky, nothing happened really. We just watched movies and played games. The girl you heard yelling was probably Sayori." "Yeah, I think it was." You pick up your bag on pull out your binder.

"Hey, my mom's gonna get us pizza tonight and she said you would be welcome to come over and have some." Akira perked his head up. "Pizza, you say? Normally I would, but I have an assload of homework. My cousins were over on the weekend so I guess I just forgot about it. Sorry." "Nah, it's cool. More for me." Akira laughed.

 _Beeeeeeeeep._

The intercom went off. Even though it was probably nothing important, every time it went off, you were slightly invested. A man who was obviously distressed but trying to stay calm, spoke with

"Staff members and students. This is not a drill. An unidentified and potentially armed individual has entered the school. Please follow lockdown protocol and if you come across this individual, run as fast as you can in the opposite direction. Teachers must scan the halls and lock the doors." Every word the man said raised your Panic MetreTM tenfold. The teacher, who seemed as scared as everyone else, got up and poked his head out of the door and quickly shut and locked it.

The lights were off and everyone was huddled in the corner, fearing for their very lives.

She closed the door behind her as the intercom dinged. Footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Her book hit the ground and she was frozen in fear. Blood lust was obvious in his eyes. His crimson hair blew in the wind as he pulled out a knife and charged toward her. Natsuki dodged to the side and grabbed his arm and neck. With a single move she brought him to the ground. He slid over and kicked her in the shin. She fell and grabbed the knife that fell out of his hand.

The impact of his knee hitting her face had knocked her brain around and she instinctively held her hands over her head. He snatched the knife and took off. "Coward!" She yelled, drops of spittle flying from the corners of her mouth. She stomped away with a pissed look on her face despite the tears rolling down her cheek.

"P-please, get off me! I'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" She heard someone cry out. That voice was familiar. She turned the corner to find Yuri getting corned by this freak. She charged and drop kicked the guy so hard it sent him a few feet away. Yuri pulled Natsuki up as they ran down the halls. He gave chase, only making the girls speed up. Natsuki turned back and looked at his feet, which were not touching the ground.

Shocked, she froze as Yuri ran behind her. The man gave her a toothy grin, revealing his gross teeth as he flew by swept up Yuri under her feet. The crash through the window made a piercing sound as he flew into the distance.

Natsuki collapsed on the spot, questioning her current circumstance. "What the fuck just happened?!"

The intercom dinged once more. "Attention, after thorough investigation around the school, the previously mentioned individual has appeared to have exited the building. Please continue with regular behavior, but do be cautious when heading to your next classes. Thank you for listening."

The class was afraid to move, and Akira was hugging the leg of a desk. The teacher gave the class a free period to calm down and collect themselves. A car door slammed shut outside and made Akira jump. He was clearly still shaken up, and rightfully so.

 _RRRRRRING!_

He jumped once more. You headed up to your next class.

 _"Ugh, I'm too fat for stairs."_ You thought. Catching your breath, you fling open the door to science and take a seat.

"Have either of you seen Natsuki or Yuri? They did agree to walk home with us, right? Wonder why they haven't shown." Sayori asked. "They probably got caught up in conversation about something. You know how girls are, seeing as we could spend hours chatting about one topic." Monika responded. "That's why I like talking with Mike. Guys get straight to the point about things." She smiles at you. Trying to hide your blush, you turn to your phone and try to text Yuri.

"Hey where r u?"

After a few minutes, there's still no response. She's probably in the bathroom and can't check her phone. "Lets wait a few more minutes." As if on cue, Natsuki storms out the door and into Sayori's arms. "H-hey, what's wrong?" Natsuki has tears in her eyes. "Y-Yuri, she's been taken!" This sparks your attention. "W-what do you mean?" Natsuki turns to you. "Like, she got kidnapped or something. This guy came down the hall and kneed me in the head." She moves her hair to show the bump. "A-and, then he literally flew off with Yuri! I know it's crazy, but it really happened!"

"What? B-but... If..." It's hard to put thoughts into words. "T-that's impossible, but...even..."

 _Even if he couldn't fly, then where's Yuri?!_ You take a deep breath. _"She probably just went home early because she was sick or something, which would make sense because if she was sick, she wouldn't be answering her phone."_ "Are you sure you're feeling alright? She must've gone home early or something. Did you not sleep last night? Cause you might have been hallucinating and walked into a wall or something."

"Don't you think it's a little odd how the same day a criminal walks into our school, a kid goes missing? That's one hell of a coincidence if you ask me!" Natsuki punches you in the stomach. "H-hey, what the hell was that for?!" Monika gets up and pulls Natsuki away.

"Natsuki, I want you to take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?" She nods and stutters her breathing. Monika pulls her into a hug. "Yuri is ok, I know it." She hugs back. "We're going to Yuri's house and I'm gonna show you she's just fine."

The door opened, with Yuri's dad at the entrance. "Hi, Mr. Kobayashi, We haven't seen Yuri today and we just wanted to make sure she got home safe." Monika asked. The look on his face crushed all the faith left in your heart. "I thought she was hanging out with you all after school."

"You mean my baby's gone?!" Mrs. Kobayashi almost fainted onto the couch. "I'm actually speechless here. I always thought that only the bad kids got taken like this! Yuri's the kindest child I've ever met! She was always very pretty, but not enough to get taken away like this!" Mrs. Kobayashi smacked her husband on the head. "That came out wrong." Sayori came back from the other room. "The police will be here soon. I don't know who did this or why, but when we find him I'm gonna give him a hard smack!"

The police arrived to question Natsuki but asked everyone else to go home. As you lay in your bed, you can't help but wonder why that guy did what he did. It felt like the sun was never going to come back up. Literally and metaphorically. You weren't the slightest bit of tired. You couldn't just stand by and watch your girlfriend get taken like this. What could you do though?

Reaching over and turning on your phone, the light filled the room and forced your eyes to get accustomed to the luminosity of the screen. Still no response. Tomorrow you would go around spreading the word.

 _Ding!_

Immediately flipping over, you pick up your phone fast enough that the screen hasn't gone dark again. The notification was an amber alert detailing Yuri and her disappearance. It only made your heart sink deeper.

The pillow caved in as she attempted to get some sleep. Sayori promised her self to dish out a cold plate of revenge to whoever took her friend. She slept easily as her anger tired her out, and she had faith that her and her friends would see Yuri again. Tomorrow was another day.

Monika squinted as the sun filled her vision. She turned over and fell off her bed. "Ow!" She said as her nose throbbed. "That's one way to wake up." She held her nose and opened her top drawer and put on her uniform. She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. She turned on her phone and saw the same notification that got sent out last night. Sighing, she finished her cereal and headed out the door. The warm air hit her face as the world looked so peaceful in a time so unfitting for such a tone.

"Monika? Get up, the teacher will be here any minute now." She pulled her head off her desk and turned to her friend, Sora Kumotta, who was alerting her of the teacher's arrival. She was shocked to see Monika like this. She would never act so lazy and apathetic. "You okay, Moni? You're never tired in the morning." Monika paused. "Sorry, I'm just a little under the weather is all." Sora smiled. "Oh, ok. Get better soon!" Monika smiled as the sky blue haired girl opened her binder. Monika put her head back down.

She had an idea.

Monika, despite being the student with near perfect attendance, could manage to miss a day. She'd just pretend to be sick and go home. Pulling out her phone, she messaged the other girls and you about missing the club meeting today and that everyone should meet her at her house. The intercom dinged.

"Greetings all students and staff members. We are having a mandatory assembly in about 15 minutes, so get prepared. Have a good day."

Monika knew what exactly this was about. Thank god she's getting some of the spotlight. Monika was going to make sure her friend got back safe. The time came and everyone headed down to the auditorum. The principal of the school walked up to the podium as everyone watched in awe at what he had to say.

"Yesterday, as you all know, we had an individual enter the school and we performed a lockdown. We thought no one had encountered this person but as it turns out we were wrong. Yuri Kobayashi had not returned home yesterday and officers had interviewed her parents and one of her friends who has requested to stay anonymous. We are deeply sorry for our incompetence and have police working 24/7 on this case. This abduction is our current priority and we can say with hope that Yuri will make it back unharmed. Thank you for your time and if you have any information about her disappearance, please contact police."

"Wow, that sucks, eh Moni?" She didn't respond. Sora put her hand on Monika's shoulder. "It'll be ok. I'm sure they'll find her in no time." Monika's eyes started to glisten.

"Hi Mike!" You jumped out of your seat. "S-Sayori! Jesus!" "Hi Akira!" Akira waved as he put his lunch away. You caught your breath. "What's up Sayori?" "I wanted to let you know that Monika said club was cancelled today." You sigh. "She's takin' it pretty rough too, eh?" Sayori frowns. "Yeah. We're all shaken up about this. Just imagine how scared she must be! Ooooh, I'm shaking just thinking about it! Can I sit with you guys?" You pull out a chair. Sayori smiles and sits down.

She opens her bag and frowns. You roll your eyes. "Here. Have this." You hand her an apple. "Hey! I remembered my lunch. Geez, I'm not that stupid. It's just..." She pulls a book out of her bag. "Yuri lended me this book to read, but I never got a chance to return it..." A tear rolls down her cheek. "H-hey, Sayori. It's ok. We're gonna get her back an-" "Kick whoever took her in the nuts!" ... "L-look I know you're upset, but don't scream something like that where everyone can hear you! It's embarrasing." She scratches her head. "Heh. Sorry."

"Aah." The tingly sensation of the soda going down your throat gave you a brief period of stimulation. The sun falls as the sky goes from a warm orange to a deep blue. The clouds had soon covered the sky and released the downpour that was forecasted later tonight. The wind blew through your hair as you stood outside on the balcony, powerless and unresponsive. Thoughts of what could be happening to her flooded your mind. A bleak expression lay on your face. Thoughts of her getting tortured filled your head, and made you sick to your stomach.

 _"You...promised..."_

"N-no...I had no way of..."

 _"You made her...come out of her shell..."_

"St-stop it! I couldn't have done anything!"

 _"That's not the point...you...promised...you...promised...YOU...PROMISED!"_

Your legs buckle as your knees hit the ground. You can feel the can tightening as you crush it in your hand. The pure rage in your heart made it impossible to think clearly. Why were you thinking like this? You've never been so pessimistic before. Something was wrong, I mean sure, these past few days have been odd, but you never thought it would take this much of a toll on you. "Phew. I need some rest. I'm just tired is all." You slowly pushed yourself up on your feet and headed into bed. The lingering feeling of dread and hatred grew larger as the blanket swallowed you whole into a nice warm feeling reminiscent of when you held Yuri in your arms.

"What I'd do to feel like that again."

 _"Dear god, why me?"_ Yuri thought as she wobbled, trying to break free. Any sign of the ropes giving way could make a world of difference. _"Is this how I die? There's so much I haven't done yet..."_ In that moment, she thought of Mike and how much she wanted to do with him. A door creaked open. Yuri hoped it was someone there to rescue her, but she knew that wouldn't happen. The person didn't say anything as he kicked the chair over. Yuri hit her head off the floor. She could feel her cheeks heat up as tears ran down her face. The blindfold was torn from her face as she looked at the man who she could've sworn had red hair. His now orange hair gave off a sense of fire and danger. Yuri's pleas only made him more eager.

The sun beamed on Sayori's face as she walked outside. Mike would've woken her up at this point, so she thought she'd use this chance to get back at him for all the times he had rudely woken her up. She could've guessed, but she had to try. The door was locked as anticipated, so she walked to the side. After a couple knocks on the window, she was getting impatient.

She covered her eyes to block the sun, and saw you laying in bed, unmoving. Sayori's frown deepened. She tried to open the window, and to her surprise, it actually worked. She regained her smile and poked you in the nose a bunch until you woke up. With a big yawn, your eyes opened to Sayori creepily smiling at you. "Aah! What the... How the hell did you get in here?!" She laughed and pushed you. "You left your window unlocked, dummy!" You moaned and threw the blanket off of yourself. Sayori pulled you up too fast and made you dizzy. You just look at her with an annoyed expression. She just smiles wider.

"Why are you getting me up instead of me getting you up?" "I woke up before you today. I'm impressed at myself, really! I'm getting payback for all the times you got me up before!" She pokes your face. "Now get dressed! We have school today!"

Sayori idled in the other room, flipping her purse up and down by the handle. You open the door to see her smiling. "Seriously, how do you stay happy, even at a time like this?" She shruggs. "I dunno. I just have faith, I guess." She smiles again. "Let's go!" She pulls open the door and heads down the street as you do the same.

The school day was as ordinary as ever. The temperature was nice, nothing bad happened today, this day was going just fine. That was, until club time came around. The final bell chimed as you grabbed your bags and headed down the same hallway you walked many a time. You pulled open the doors to find no one there yet. You turned your head toward Yuri's seat. You feel the air leave your throat as you sigh, just as the club doors open once more. Natsuki walks in and looks at you and then away. "Hey." She says quietly. "Hi." She walks over to Yuri's seat.

"I guess you never realize how good someone is until they're gone." You nod in agreement. "Yeah. It sure seems that way, doesn't it?" You turn to see Natsuki with glistening eyes. You only frown more. "Hey, It's not all bad. It's not like she's gone forever. We'll find her. I'm sure of it." She looks away. "I don't see why Monika didn't cancel club today. I could be at home instead of getting sad again." Something about that line told you she didn't want to go home. She turns to you. "Can... Can I... Hug you?" You perk your head up and push out your chair. You stretch out your arms and feel Natsuki's embrace. Her sobs fill the room as you can feel your shoulder get warmer from her tears. "It's okay. I miss her too. We're gonna get through this together. I promise." Natsuki grips you harder as she cries even louder. "I'm gonna hate myself for this, but I can't hold it in anymore." You bend down and look at her. "You don't have to hide anything, Natsuki. We're all friends going through the same problem. I don't want you to hide anything anymore. Look at me!"

You point to your eyes that are watering. "Look! Guys can't cry, right? That's what everyone says anyway. We're all human, Natsuki. Bottling up your emotions is terrible for you." She laughs a little. "That reminds me of Sayori's poem from a few days ago." You laugh as well. "Oh our Sayori. What would we do without her, right?" Natsuki wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Mike. You're really nice to me."

You give her a thumbs up. "Don't sweat it." You feel a stare. You turn to see Sayori, wiping her eyes as well. "H-hey! It's not lik-" "Natsuki." She sighs. "Y-yeah, it is what it looks like." Sayori collapses. "I hate this so much!" She yells. "I can't do it anymore! I've tried to stay optimistic and hopeful, but I just can't anymore! And seeing my friends so broken down makes it even worse!" You can feel your cheeks heating up more. She gets up and grabs your shirt. "It's just so hard!" Monika slowly enters the room. You look at her and wave slowly. She trudged over and leaned in for an embrace. Natsuki slowly joined in as well.

"I know this is a terrible feeling, but it'll be over soon. I'm sure of it."

 _"How sure are you really?"_

The darkness enveloped her. Leaving only her and her thoughts. The room was cold, and reeked of cat urine. The hours ticked by as she sat frozen, unable to break free from her ropes. She tried reaching into her pockets to grab a knife, but she felt around to find that it was not in there. Either it fell out somewhere or her abductor had confiscated it. The one window was her only source of light, but it was placed at the side of the house, so it was very dim, even at noon.

The door creaked open. Every step closer made her heart race faster. The man's _crimson_ hair was even darker than before, due to the previously mentioned bad lighting.

The horizon was dimming, your legs were tired. You thought that maybe a quiet walk would help ease your mind. Your hands were warm in your pockets, A constant frown slapped on your face. Your heard some shuffling in an alley. "I got it." You turned slowly as to not be caught. A man held out what looked to be a syringe. "Excellent." The other man said. "Now we can add another to the list." "I think we can actually do this!" The man said. The man infront of him said: "Of course we can. But keep your voice down, dumb ass. We don't want anyone giving us attention _yet._ "

 _What the hell are they talking about?_

You were surprised to have not been spotted by now. They luckily headed opposite your direction, but you couldn't shake the feeling this was somehow involved with Yuri. You ran around the block quietly, and followed them around. Hiding behind bushes and peeking behind buildings, you came to a stop once you saw them enter a house. It looked run down and abandoned. Broken windows and rotting paint. The pair turned the rusty doorknob and shut it behind them. You sneakily hopped around and found a window near the ground.

Your heart went faster than ever before. There she was, tied up and crying. You pulled out your phone.

 _Shit. No signal._

The window looked big enough for you to fit through, but you had nothing to break it with. You decided kicking would be the best option. The glass wouldn't budge. What the hell was this made of? Yuri, with her attention now captured, looked up to see you looking in. She felt a river of tears leaving her eyes as she thought she would finally be free. You put a finger to your lips, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded. As you turned your head around to find anything strong enough to break the window, you noticed a brick that wasn't pushed in all the way.

With your foot against the wall, you pulled with all your might, and surprisingly, the brick came out smoothly.

 _SMASH!_

The window was now broken, but you had to act fast. You crawled through the window and hurt your legs on the way down. The floor was lower than anticipated. Ignoring the pain, you grabbed a piece of broken glass and started to cut the ropes. The door creaked open, and in a moment's notice, you were hidden under a workbench next to the stairs. There were the same people that you followed all the way here. As they inspected the window, You peak over at Yuri and gesture her to be quiet once more. She nods.

The men got some boards and started blocking the window. They leave a little gap for some light to get through. They walk over to Yuri. The man with orange hair picks up Yuri and holds her against the wall. Red sticks his hand inside Yuri's pants. You could hear her muffled cries as she struggled against the two. She kicks one of them lightly, due to the restraints. You're not sure why, but your legs just started moving without a second thought. The glass you held would be your weapon. You were about to stab Red in the arm, when you got flung against the wall. The man held his hand out. Almost unconscious, you wondered how this had happened. You just had to go and be a hero. Orange threw Yuri to the ground and picked you up by the shirt. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, bud? This your girlfriend or somethin'?" You chose not to answer. "Don't fucking ignore me!" The bastard put your head through the wall in one fell swoop. Chunks of drywall filled your eyes as the dust made it hard to breath. He pulled you out and dragged you across the floor.

Red put Yuri on a table and stabbed her with no second thought. She started to convulse on the table as her screams echoed throughout the room. Her shirt ripped as demon wings jutted out behind her. Her eyes started to glow pure white as beams of light emanated from the tips of her fingers.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" You picked up a shard of glass and flung it into Red's face. Splots of blood flew everywhere, he collasped on the spot. Right between the eyes. "Use your powers for good and get rid of this bastard! Right now! Carry on our legacy!" Red said in his last moments of breath. Yuri turned to you and grit her gnarled teeth. She stuck out her hand towards you and unleashed a blast of air strong enough to break bones. Your arm was now broken. She turned her hand towards Orange. "Yes! Very good! Let us wreak havoc on this cruel wor-" She let out another blast.

This hole in the wall towered over the one your head made. Orange had just happened to have dodged it in time.

"Shit! She's too strong!" "What do you mean?! What does any of this mean?!"

Natsuki was right.

"Not everyone takes kindly to this formula! They become angry and unmerciful!" None of this made sense, but you were sure you weren't dreaming. The broken arm pretty much says it all. Orange kicked Yuri in the stomach and reached into the drawers. He pulled out another syringe and stabbed her in the arm. She was immediately stabilized. She coughed up some blood, sure, but she was back to normal, seemingly anyway. Orange was quick to grab her and throw her into the corner. He dashed around the room, attempting to confuse you. You stuck your foot out and he crashed into the wall. Yuri was reaching for the window, but Orange got up and stretched his hand out.

You knew what was coming next. You put all the energy into your legs and sprung forward. With your arms infront of your face, you could feel the air forcing you against the wall and crashing into Yuri. "Mike! No! Are you okay?!" Yuri bent down and brought you close to her. You were out cold. Everything else got blurry. Yuri pulled the syringe out of her arm.

"It's clear that this is an antidote, and you're clearly not human. So if I can get you with this, I bet you'll be nothing more than a weakling!" Orange let out a big laugh. "Good luck, bitch! I'm mastered the arts of tricking my opponent. See if you can follow the real me!" Orange got up and stared at Yuri as he walked in a circle. Soon enough, about 20 clones of him started to appear. As he claimed, Yuri couldn't figure out which one was actually him. "No smoke or mirrors here." All the clones seemed to say at once.

Yuri was shaking out of fear, scared for her own life. She felt that at any moment he could pull a dirty trick and end her life.

Yuri had realized something however. There seemed to be a clone who's clothes looked rather disheveled. "I am still kinda rusty with this technique, but it still checks out."

That just confirmed all her suspicions. "Here goes nothing!" She turned to the one with ripped clothes, and threw the syringe with all her might. All of the clones disappeared as she heard the needle go straight into his neck. "What the fuck! How did you know?!" Yuri kicked him right in his family jewels. "Y-you need to hide your openings better." She nudged you until you woke up. "W-wha? Yuri?!" She smiled at you. "Thank you so much, boyfriend." She kissed you on the cheek. With that, you were up on your feet, and ready to skedaddle.

After further investigation done by the police, it was found that Red and Orange were born with supernatural powers, and wanted to 'move humans forward' by forcefully injecting them with their own DNA which made people take the same traits as them. As Orange said earlier, they made an antidote just incase someone's body rejected the formula and went haywire like Yuri did. Red and Orange are now in prison and will hopefully die in there.

The air was brushing against your face as you two sat outside. A massive sigh of relief was released as you put your head between your knees.

"Yuri, I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?" She asked innocently. "I couldn't have stopped those guys. It was all up to you to have gotten us out of there." She hugs you tight. "Don't you even start like that. If you weren't there, I probably wouldn't have been here right now. You've done so much for me, that I'm the one who should feel bad. I love you, Mike! Nothing will ever change that."

She pulled you close and kissed you on the lips.

This was worth breaking an arm.

You did it.

You finally did it.

You protected her at all costs.

The End


End file.
